


Sharing Is Caring

by being_alive



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, POV Second Person, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: A little over a year ago, while you were driving back to Detroit after visiting relatives from out of town, your car had decided to break down almost directly in front of the entrance to Pirates' Cove, as if guided by the hand of fate.---Now, you come back every two weeks or so, with whatever replacement parts you can afford, then stay for a little while, talking with the Jerrys and sometimes even riding some of the rides that are both still functional and pose the lowest risk of killing you if they malfunction, and then walk back to your car with usually two or three of the Jerrys walking with you.





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there weren't many things in the Jerry(s)/Reader tag and next thing I knew, I'd written this.

A little over a year ago, while you were driving back to Detroit after visiting relatives from out of town, your car had decided to break down almost directly in front of the entrance to Pirates' Cove, as if guided by the hand of fate. After smacking your hands against the wheel while swearing and cursing the fact that your car was so old, you'd called for a tow truck. The estimated time until the tow truck's arrival was thirty minutes, so after swearing some more, you'd decided to get out of your car and look around the admittedly dilapidated amusement park that your car had chosen to stop working in front of.

While you yourself admit that this seemed all too much like the beginning of a low-budget horror movie, you also had nothing better to do, so you did it. You'd paused in front of a map of the amusement park to study it, and that's where Jerry had found you. 

Or, one of him, at least.

_What are you doing here?_ he'd asked you, and you'd jumped at the sound of his voice. When you turned around, you found him smiling at you as he said, _Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you, as long as you don't hurt us._

_We?_ you'd asked, eyebrows raised, backing up closer to the map. It was then that the others had emerged, all twenty...something of them. You weren't sure exactly how many of them there were, and still are, as you hadn't counted the exact number then, and hadn't remembered to later on.

_Our name is Jerry_, the first one said with a smile, and you'd introduced yourself in turn, along with reassuring them that you weren't going to hurt them. They'd asked you what you were doing here, so you told them about your car. The first one you met spoke up again, offering to show you around the rest of Pirates' Cove while you waited. You were actually very tempted to accept the offer, and almost did, but had to decline instead when your phone pinged with the notification that tow truck was now roughly five minutes away. The Jerrys let you go, but you could see the sadness on their faces when you looked back over your shoulder at them on your way back to your car.

You found yourself unable to stop thinking about the Jerrys in the week that followed that first fateful meeting, and you found yourself overcome with the desire simply to help them, especially considering the state some of them were in. So you'd bought a few packets of blue blood after you left work that following Friday, and made the drive back to the amusement park that following Saturday, though thankfully without your car breaking down.

Now, you come back every two weeks or so, with whatever replacement parts you can afford to buy, then stay for a little while, talking with the Jerrys and sometimes even riding some of the rides that are both still functional and pose the lowest risk of killing you if they malfunction, and then walk back to your car with usually two or three of the Jerrys walking with you. For the most part, all you can get for them are packets of blue blood, but you do occasionally manage to get more, such as the replacement eye you had once gotten for one of the Jerrys, who you think used to man a concession stand.

Unfortunately, today is not one of those days, and three packets of blue blood are all you have with you.

This isn't the most conventional arrangement, you have to admit, but at the same time you don't really mind. You do care for the Jerrys, though you can't say whether it's simple friendly affection or something more.

When you arrive at Pirates' Cove, you make sure to park your car somewhere that it won't be easily seen before getting out and making your way into the park, the bags of blue blood tucked under your arm. You don't have to walk far into the park, just far enough to be out of sight of the road, before you find the Jerrys waiting for you.

"I'm sorry it's not much," you say after greeting them all, and hand the bags of blue blood to the Jerry closest to you. He smiles at you and replies, "You don't need to apologize. We're grateful for whatever you bring us, no matter what it is."

You return his smile and watch as they distribute the blue blood between them, and then after they finish, they offer to let you ride the carousel this time in thanks. You agree, but make sure to choose one of the two-person seats. It doesn't take much to convince the Jerrys to ride with you, so you ride the carousel several times, though with a different Jerry by your side each time. Despite this, you make sure to hold hands with them each and every time.

When you finally get off the ride, the sun is starting to set and you know you should head home, no matter how badly you wish you could stay for longer. The Jerrys to walk with you back to your car this time are the one you'd bought the eye for that one time, along with two who you recognize by their uniforms as former ride operators. Halfway back to your car, one of them says, out of the blue, "There's something we want to tell you."

You stop and turn around to look at them as you ask, eyebrows raised, "Oh?"

The Jerrys stand so that one of the ride operators is directly in front of you while the other two stand behind him. The one in the front smiles as he says, cheerfully, "We've been doing research into the behaviors of adult humans, and we've decided that we would like to thank you in another way."

Behind the speaking Jerry, the other two nod in agreement, with the one on the left even going so far as to do a little leap. Your heart skips a beat as you look at them in surprise, blinking rapidly as you try to figure out what they really mean by _another way_. As you simply stand there, unable to think of anything suitable to say in response to that, because _surely_ they don't mean what you think they do, the Jerry that had spoken steps forward and presses his lips to yours. It's a brief kiss, but even so it's enough for you to realize that they probably really did mean what you thought they did.

"Oh," is all you manage to say before the other two Jerrys take turns kissing you as well.

"Will you come with us?" one of them asks after the third Jerry kisses you, and you blink, wondering what you should do before deciding to just go with this. You nod and say, "Lead the way."

All three of them smile before one grabs your hand, and then they're leading you back into the park, and into a building that you realize used to be a restaurant but that is now completely empty except for the booths lining the walls and, of course, the three Jerrys and you. You stand there, looking around for a moment before your gaze settles on the three Jerrys standing in front you. With a smile, you pull your shirt off over your head and toss it aside before beginning to strip yourself of the rest of your clothes as well. That seems to be the only signal needed for the Jerrys to begin undressing as well, until they're standing in front of you, all completely bare to your eyes, just as you are to theirs.

Unclothed, you're not sure which of them is which, but what you do know is that you want them, and not just one of them but all three of them, even if you are are pleasantly surprised by the fact that all three of them are actually equipped with genitalia that looks strikingly real. For several long moments, you and they just stand there, studying one another. You can feel a flicker of heady desire start to form low within you as you look at them, a desire that you see reflected in all three pairs of green eyes looking back at you.

"We want to make you feel good," one of the Jerrys says, breaking the silence, before another Jerry adds, "Will you tell us how to do that?"

"Touch me," you answer, and they do. One Jerry comes to stand behind you while the other two remain in front of you, and then there are three pairs of hands on you, touching you, caressing your thighs, your breasts, your stomach, _everywhere_, but gently, almost as if they're afraid to break you.

"More," you say, far more breathily than you intend to.

"How?" the one behind you asks, pressing closer to you, close enough for you to feel the hard press of his erection against your back. You're still a little surprised that androids created to work in an amusement park would actually have cocks, let alone _functional_ ones, but you suppose that it's just another facet of CyberLife's attention to detail and commitment to creating the most life-like androids possible. Besides, you're quickly finding that you don't really care about why they have cocks, and instead just find yourself becoming grateful for the fact that they do. You gasp at the feeling and then say, not even caring how needy you sound, "Kiss me, touch me, fuck me, I don't care. Just don't do it so gently. I promise you won't break me."

There's no response to your words, or at least not one you can hear, because the LEDs of the Jerrys in front you are flashing yellow in the way you've learned that they do when they're mentally communicating with one another. Their LEDs return to blue and then Jerry, or rather the Jerry behind you, wraps an arm around your waist, and the next thing you know he's falling backwards onto the booth and bringing you with him. You land sprawled out on his lap and quickly adjust yourself so that you're sitting more comfortably on him. His cock is still hard against you, so you brace yourself against the booth before lifting up just enough to reach back and guide the head of his cock to the opening of your sex.

When you sink down onto him, both you and he moan. Slowly, you begin to move on him and his hands come up to your breasts. Jerry's fingers pinch and pull at your nipples, drawing them into hard peaks, his touch gentle enough to not hurt but hard enough to be pleasurable.

One of the other Jerrys drops to his knees in front of you, his LED circling yellow, with his head between your thighs, his mouth on your clit, and one hand on your hip to help guide you on the cock of the Jerry underneath you and his free hand wrapped around his own cock. His tongue circles and flicks against your clit, and every so often you can feel him moan against you.

"Come here," you manage to tell the third Jerry, patting an empty spot beside you and Jerry on the booth. You can see understanding flicker in his green eyes and then he complies, quickly coming to sit there. You lean over and press your lips to his, while also reaching down and wrapping your fingers around his cock. He gasps against your mouth, and you take the opportunity to slip your tongue into his mouth. You can tell that he's not quite sure how to react at first, but before long he's kissing you back, his tongue tangling with yours as you work your hand up and down his cock.

The Jerry fucking you manages to hit a certain spot within you with the head of his cock, which coupled with the feeling of the Jerry licking at your clit, causes you to moan, and the next thing you know the balance of power switches between you and the Jerry kissing you, and his tongue is pressing into _your_ mouth instead. Heat and pleasure grow within you, and between the cock inside of you, the hands on your breasts, the mouth on your clit, and the lips against yours, it's not long before your orgasm is washing over you, pleasure flooding your body as you come around Jerry's cock.

The Jerry fucking you moans, long and loud, but doesn't stop fucking you. If anything, he only thrusts harder up into you. Suddenly, the Jerry between your thighs moans, low in his throat, and pulls away from you. You break away from your kiss with the Jerry beside you just in time to see the Jerry in front of you reach his orgasm, his hips bucking hard into his own grip and a pale fluid spilling onto and over his hand. He takes a moment to recover, his LED returning to yellow from red, and then returns to his prior task of pleasuring you, his tongue swirling and circling around your clit once more.

You moan, loudly, and the Jerry beside you kisses you once more. You tighten your grip on his cock, stroking him hard and fast, and before long it's his turn to moan instead as he comes, his release spilling onto your hand. You let go of his cock, and Jerry falls back into the booth, his LED circling red and his mouth hanging open as he attempts to recover from his own orgasm.

By the time the Jerry fucking you reaches his own peak, you've come at least twice more. You can hear him moan behind you as he thrusts hard up into you, his cock twitching inside of you as he fills you with his release. The Jerry between your thighs pulls away from you then, sitting back on his heels and watching as the Jerry underneath you lifts you off of him. His cock slips from you with a noise that you'd normally consider obscene, but now you simply ignore it as you lean back against his chest, feeling as if you're both boneless and breathless but also _very_ satisfied.

After a moment, the Jerry still kneeling on the floor asks, his LED flashing yellow briefly before returning to blue and with a certain sort of cheerfulness gleaming in his eyes, "Can you stay a little while longer? Some of the others would like to thank you too."


End file.
